Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have contributed to rapid growth in mobile multimedia communications. Video traffic accounts for a large percentage of mobile data traffic. Many mobile devices have advanced multimedia capabilities and resource intensive applications such as video streaming, video conferencing and video chatting that use high resolution video. Wireless local area networking (WLAN), which may be referred to as Wi-Fi or WiFi and may be based on IEEE 802.11 standards, may be utilized to deliver video data and other types of traffic to mobile and fixed devices.
Real-time traffic, such as traffic associated with real-time video applications (e.g. video chatting and conferencing) may impose challenging latency requirements on wireless networks to maintain QoS. For example, in mobile video telephony operating over WLAN links, transmission errors in WLAN networks may degrade video quality. Transmission errors may be the result of congestion at one or more points in a network.